ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fables (TV Series)
Fables is a live action fantasy, mystery TV show based on Bill Willingham's Fables comic book series. It airs on the CW. It is about Deputy Logan Wolf as he confronts a group of fables with different agendas throughout the season, working with Snow White and many allies to take down a dangerous cabal lead by a new foe. It was created by Julie Plec, Christopher Nolan and monitored by Bill Willingham. It airs on the CW 2019-2020 Cast *Jensen Ackles as Logan Wolf- 16/16 *Rooney Mara as Snow White- 14/16 *Derek Luke as Srgt. James Wilson- 15/16 *Kat Dennings as Faith- 7/16 *Eric Idle as the voice of Bufkin *Peter Capaldi as Ichabod Crane- 12/16 Recurring *Dreama Walker as Rose Red- 6/16 *Charlie Hunnam as Jack Horner / Jack Frost- 4/16 *Jaime Pressly as Goldilocks- 9/16 *Michael Emerson as Mayor King Cole- 3/16 *Alexis Bledel as Little Red Riding Hood- 8/16 *Sophie Turner as Nerissa *Eli Roth as Grendel *Anthony Head as Dr. Swineheart- 6/16 *Dave Bautista as The Woodsman- 11/16 *Common as Blue Beard *Rose Byrne as Vivian *Jackie Earle Haley as Kaine Maxwell / Jersey Devil *Brianna Hildebrand as Bloody Mary- 7/16 *Pierce Brosnan as Thomas Kilgour / The Crooked Man- 11/16 Episodes 1. "Pilot Part One"- In 1921, a war was happening back on The Homelands and Logan unleashed his full wolf form protecting as many civilians as he could. Some were killed, and he was persuaded to come through the portal to the "normal world", where he found himself as a human but his Wolf form was still inside him. 98 years in the 2019, Logan works as a Deputy in the police department where he has been tasked by the Mayor to protect all of the Fables who now live in Manhattan. A brutal murder happens overnight where the victim was found mutilated a long with a strange tattoo on the victims arm. Logan tries to work with Sergeant James Wilson, however he doesn't trust Logan because of how he was sworn in as officer. Logan sets out to investigate on his own, and finds out that he was apart of a criminal organization who smuggled drugs illegally. Snow White decides to help Logan, when she reveals that she and the victim were involved. Logan and Snow follow leads to a bar, and come across Holly Sinclaire (Frances O'Connor), the bartender who has fables who mainly go to the bar. All of a sudden a group of rouge agents break into the bar, and begins shooting everyone. Logan accesses his half Were-Wolf form, and brutally slaughters them all which shocks Snow. They then escape, and he tells Holly that he had to unleash the "monster" inside. In the end, The Woodsman kills a man who claims that he hasn't seen Logan Wolf, recently. A member of his gang arrives, and provides intel on Logan's whereabouts and travels to Manhattan. 2. "Pilot Part Two"- Logan tries to enjoy his day off, but he learns about another murder where the victim was found with his neck snapped. Logan decides to break into his house and finds an injured man inside. Logan escorts him to the Hospital, and calls Snow and James about a potential lead. Logan and James question the man to find out who killed David Wells, and he reveals that The Woodsman and his gang were looking for Logan, which intrigues James. Logan goes alone and stealthily begins taking down The Woodsman's guards. Logan subdues one of the guards and interrogates one of The Woodsman's men. He then reveals that the Woodsman wants him dead, and that the end of Fables Town is near. Logan then kills him, and throws his body in the river. James decides to go after the Woodsman, but he is ambushed and kidnapped. Logan arrives at the location, savagely murdering the guards and breaks into The Woodsman's lair. Logan and The Woodsman face in a major confrontation, as Woodsman continues to beat up Logan despite Logan using his half Were-Wolf form. Logan then breaks Woodsman's jaw, and arm managing to throw him out of the window. Logan rescues James and the other hostages, but James still doesn't trust Logan and he reveals that he still has his eyes on him. In the end, Snow is at her house watching a movie when the doorbell rings. Snow opens the door and is shocked to see her long lost sister Rose Red, who says "hello, Snow. It's been awhile". 3. "Bright Red"- Continuing from the cliffhanger, Snow reunites with her long lost sister but wonders why she decided to come back. Snow tries to catch up with Rose, however Logan spies on her meeting up with a crime boss named Vincent Reynolds, who gives him a suspicious suitcase. Logan takes down assassins who were hired to kill her, and takes her to his apartment and asks her what she's gotten herself in. He then argues with her for potentially putting Snow in danger. Logan leads the task force joined by James and they ambush the gang, successfully arresting Vincent. Logan orders Rose to leave town, and to never come back or he will arrest her before she says bye to Snow. Flashbacks reveal that when Logan first arrived in Manhattan, he helped the police stop a new serial killer who was obsessed with following in Jack the Ripper's footsteps, and Logan later killed him when he threatened to shoot Snow. 4. "Let's Give The Boy A Hand"- As the hunt for the Midnight Killer continues, posed body parts are discovered which appear to be the calling cards of an increasingly impatient killer. The Midnight Killer escalates his killing spree, leaving body parts of his latest victim at sites connected to Logan's past back at the Homelands, which leads Logan and Snow to confront his dark personal history. As Halloween approaches, Faith kidnaps a barking dog from a cynical owner because it keeps her children up at night, and gives it to a loving family. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Morales seeks to comfort the mother of the latest Midnight Killer victim. Logan and Snow finds the victim mutilated but alive and strapped to a table for Logan to kill, which reveals that someone knows that he is the "Big Bad Wolf", instead Logan reports the crime scene anonymously to another officer. The pressure on Sergeant Wilson escalates when Guerrero's associates begin following him. 5. "Love American Style"- Snow learns that her colleague's fiancé, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, is missing, and asks Logan to investigate the problem using his police connections. He investigates Jorge Benitez , a salvage yard owner, and discovers that Benitez is murdering the smuggled immigrants who cannot pay for their freedom.Logan discovers from Bufkin that Benitez wife is involved in the murders, and kills both of them. Afterwards, he dumps their bodies in the ocean and frees their Cuban prisoners, not noticing a person (Pierce Brosnan), watching him from the trunk of a car in the yard. Meanwhile, Snow and Wilson question Thomson about the Midnight Killer, and through him they find their first bit of tangible evidence. 6. "Return to Source"- When a person that Logan has previously saved at the beginning of his career is found dead in an alley, Logan begins to suspect that the Midnight Killer is killing people who he has saved. With no one left to trust, Logan recruits Jack Frost when someone close to him is also discovered murdered. Logan and Jack head to a club owned by a criminal named Grendel, who claims to know the true identity of the Midnight Killer. He then refuses to tell Logan, already knowing that he is the Big Bad Wolf. He then orchestrates a fight Logan, transforming into a strong creature, while Jack fights his thugs. Grendel continues to beat up Logan, nearly killing him. Logan then activates his Half-Were-Wolf form, and subdues him. He then tears off Grendel's arm as Grendel stands down. He then reveals that the Midnight Killer is in league with the deputy mayor Ichabod Crane, and that there are things he should know. Jack decides to live a normal life and leave town for awhile, and he says goodbye to Logan. In the end, Logan enters his apartment and drinks a swig of beer. He then notices that someone has been in his apartment complex, and his old friend Kaine Maxwell comes out of the shadows, saying that he needs his help. 7. "Enclosure Of Friends"- Continuing from the previous episode, Kaine Maxwell reveals himself to Logan telling him that he needs his help. Kaine tells Logan that his brother Mark was found in Moscow, where he claims that he is apart of a secret organization of spies. Snow prompts Logan to go, and says that she will keep James off of his trail. Logan and Kaine travel to Moscow, where Logan pretends to be on a case from America to "bring" in the group who captured Mark. Logan and Kaine manage to maintain their cover, and Kaine's contact presents the duo information about the group known as "The Ravagers", who have been hired to kill a Russian priest. Arriving to their base, Logan and Kaine take down a bunch of soldiers with Kaine accessing his ability to transform into the Jersey Devil. Meanwhile back in Manhattan, James and the MPD find another victim of the Midnight Killer who was found hanged in Crane's office. Snow provides evidence to Mayor Cole about the allegations of Ichabod Crane being connected to the Midnight Killer. The Midnight Killer arrives, and goes after Snow attacking her at City Hall. The police arrive and continuously shoot at him, but he evades the bullets and manages to knock out James, and captures him. The Midnight Killer intends to show James who he really is, and reveals Logan's true identity as the Big Bad Wolf and the secret population of "Fables" living in Manhattan. He then tortures James, so he can reveal a secret from his past showing that he's just as corrupt as Crane. Back in Moscow, Logan begins killing a few. All of a sudden, Logan is shot by a tranquilizer dart, and gets knocked out. He wakes up, and sees Kaine standing next to Mark and his soldiers and reveals that they've been working together for some time. Logan then tries to fight back, but he is kicked in the chest and falls back down. Logan's father, North Wind is revealed to be the leader as he says "It's nice to see you again, son", ending in a cliffhanger as Logan looks at him clearly shocked. In Flashbacks to the 1965, reveal that Logan couldn't control his blood lust therefore preventing him from turning into a full Were-Wolf. Kaine helped Logan asking him to kill a murderous cult leader who murdered his human family, in order to teach him self control. Logan looses control, and kills all of the cult members savagely. . He then leaves town, and says his goodbyes with Kaine. 8. "Hello Father"- Logan's father, North Wind (William Fichtner), reveals to Logan that he didn't want him to caught up in the Ravager's plans but he needs his help to steal an ancient artifact which holds the key to their powers. North then promises that Logan will then get to head back to Manhattan after he helps. Going on the mission, Logan, North, Kaine, and Mark along with The Ravagers engage the rival gang. Logan finds out that the Ravagers plan on killing everyone, so Logan decides to sabotage the mission. He sneaks into one of the rival gangs headquarters and helps the innocent people escape. Kaine arrives and starts to fight Logan, but Logan manages to subdue him. Logan swears that he won't kill him, and knocks him out. Embracing his half Were-Wolf form, Logan kills a few of the Ravagers members and storms into his fathers room. Logan and North engage in a heated fight, with North subduing him with silver. He blames his mothers death on North, because she was apart of a Were-Wolf clan and he was a hunter. Logan anonymously contacts the police who manage to arrest him, as Logan decides to go back home. Back in Manhattan, James is still being tortured by The Midnight Killer who wants him to confess a secret. James then confesses that he illegally killed a Haitian terrorist, which got half of his task force killed, and that he will always be a "joke to the force, calling him a murderer. In the end, James is fired from his job as a police officer, and discovers that whoever Midnight Killer is working for, he is connected to Crane. 9. "Seeing Blood"- Logan returns to Manhattan and is informed by Snow what happened to James in his absence. Logan tries to help James with his new predicament, but James chastises him to leave him alone. Logan then realizes the real reason that the Midnight Killer captured him, was because James killed a terrorist but also murdered many people. Logan learns from Snow who she believes the killer to be and at night they break into Crane's home where they manage to get Crane arrested. Logan turns off the cameras, and brutally beats him up for putting Snow in danger. He then reveals that if he reveals the Midnight Killer's identity he will be killed. Meanwhile, James continues to follow the Midnight Killer around and Logan arrives with the two arguing about how Logan lied about being a "Fable" and a killer, but Logan considers James a serial killer because of the people he has killed over time. The duo put aside their differences, and team up saving another potential victim from the Midnight Killer who sets his house on fire and the trio are able to however The Midnight Killer is revealed to have escaped. In the end, The Midnight Killer walks in a room where we see Rose Red, Jersey Devil, Bluebeard, Grendel, and a man known as the Crooked Man who claims that everything that has happened so far was planned and that Manhattan is on its way to become taken over. 10. "Truth Be Told"- Logan continues to go after The Midnight Killer, but decides to do it alone without having anyone's help. The Midnight Killer strikes again, leaving a real nightmare before Christmas at Santa's Cottage. James learns more about "Fables" throughout history from Snow and Bufkin who begins to feel like he will treat her differently. Killing his way through criminals as a Were-Wolf, Logan finally finds he is connected to the Midnight Killer over a past case involving Harry Wolf and a blood-bath crime scene in 1888 involving Logan's biological mother. Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta braces herself as Captain Matthews blames her for the department's failure to find the Midnight Killer and he has her replaced. Rudy and Rose spend some quality time together, and Rudy proposes marriage to the smitten detective. 11. "At No Cost"- Wilson and LaGuerta begin to suspect that Rudy is the Midnight Killer, while Logan finds a suspicious artifact that is connected to when his mother died. Wilson and Logan team up together and interrogate and disable an armed gunman who was hired to pose as the Midnight Killer. A call from her ex-husband makes Rita suspicious of Dexter and his behavior. LaGuerta's replacement, Lt. Esme Pascal (Judith Scott) arrives and takes over the Midnight Killer investigation. Logan recalls that Rudy is in fact his biological brother, whose real name is Simon Moser. Simon intends to kill Snow with Logan in a NYPD event but Logan stops him. As the police close in, Simon escapes and Logan is left with Snow and Rose, appearing to have saved . The same night, Simon breaks into Logan's apartment and attempts to stab Snow, but Logan captures him. After an emotionally charged conversation, Logan embraces his full Were-Wolf form slices his brother's throat and leaves him upside down to drain, staging it as a suicide, while wondering what would happen if everyone knew the truth about him. 12. "The Secret Origins of Logan Wolf"- After murdering his biological brother, Logan has been feeling guilty when he feels that they could have knew each other and formed a bond. When Logan decides to help James with a case, the two go after a serial bomber who blew up 12 people. As the two confront him, he blows up the building which injures them and they get knocked out. Flashbacks to 1554, reveal that in The Homelands Logan was born to North Wind and Winter Wolf with five of his other siblings. Winter becomes worried that Logan will not be able to control the power of the "Big Bad Wolf" as North's father ended up slaughtering millions of people as a result. North decides train Logan and his brothers how to use his respective abilities. Back in the present, Logan wakes up and sees that James has been badly injured. Embracing his Were-Wolf form, he speeds out with James taking him to safety. As James recovers, Logan decides to visit Snow and talk to her about his guilt. But, when he opens the door he finds that Snow is laying on the floor dead, as the police arrive and arrest Logan for the murder. 13. "Smoke and Mirrors"- The episode starts with Logan being questioned by a female detective named Kelsey Brannigan. Logan is reluctant to answer her questions. Suddenly, the detective and police officers in the room pass out, and it is shown that Crane had used a memory-wipe spell to let Logan out. In the car, Logan chastises Crane for hurting an innocent woman but he explains that he did it to protect Logan's identity. They arrive at the Woodlands to see Tweedle Dee, who provides vital information about what happened to Snow. Bluebeard begins torturing Dee for answers, and then fights with Logan when he goes to far and nearly kills him. Snow White walks into the room, asking what's going on. The beginning credits start. Snow White reveals she was not dead, and that someone else had been using glamour to look like her. Snow and Logan talk to TJ, who said that he had found the body while swimming. They talk to TJ for a bit and gain some information. After, Snow and Logan examine the body of the victim. It is revealed that she had been using a black market glamour, and that she was given instructions. One of the instructions was to wear the same perfume that Snow wears. A sample of Snow's hair and a photograph of her were also found in one of her pockets. The glamour wears off, and it is revealed that it is a troll. The troll is identified as Lily, Holly the bartender's sister. Logan and Snow head to a bar to get a drink, where Jack mocks him. Logan decides to kick him out of the bar. Logan ells Holly about Lily's death, and Holly reveals that Lily was a prostitute who worked at The Pudding & Pie. Logan goes alone to he Pudding and Pie to ask Georgie, the club owner, questions. Georgie is very cocky, and he destroys the TV to get him talking. Ultimately, Logan finds a hole in the ground in which Georgie had hidden a book and some money. The book lists the name of each of the worker's clients and the room number in which they would stay. Lily's last entry was to Mr. Smith in room 208. He then goes to the Open Arms Hotel, and is surprised to find that Beauty works there. Beauty helps Logan , and leads him to room 207. As Beauty uses her key to open the door, she finds out that it doesn't work. Beast appears, and believes that Beauty had been cheating on him with Logan. Logan and Beast begin to fight, and they crash into the door of 208. They stop fighting, and find that there was blood and flowers all over the bed. It is then revealed that this is where Holly's sister died, and that Mr. Smith has an obsession with Snow White. He had asked Holly's sister to wear Glamour to look like Snow White. Logan finds an envelope with three photos; one photo of Snow on a bridge, one of Snow and Logan during the previous winter, and one of the glamoured Lily on the bed with Ichabod Crane looking over her body. It is then revealed that Mr. Smith is Crane. Crane is looking through the Magic Mirror, seeing Logan and Beauty. He picks up the magic lamp and throws it at the mirror, breaking it and ending the episode. 14. "A Crooked Mile"- The episode picks up exactly where its predecessor left off; Logan and James have discovered that Crane is the murderer; a photo of him in bed with a murdered woman glamoured to look like Snow was found. He sees Beauty and Beast off to arrive at Lily's funeral, where Holly, Grendel, Prince Lawrence, Vivian and Nerissa are all attending. He chooses to interrupt Snow's eulogy to explain the situation Eventually, Snow returns to the funeral and asks Logan to wait at a distance.Whilst they are awaiting, the Tweedles Dum and Dee arrive with shotguns to Logan and James' back. They warn them that they will shoot them and the funeral up unless Logan and James stops searching for Crane. Infuriated at the sight of the interrupting Tweedles, Holly and Grendel unglamour themselves into their true forms, causing a shootout to occur. Logan, Holly and Grendel are all wounded in the shooting The Tweedles manage to flee as the intro to the series plays.Then, Logan is patched up by Doctor Swineheart in the Business Office. Holly and Grendel were wounded in the shooting and returned to the Trip Trap. Snow remarks that all the unknowns regarding the murder case are frustrating her. Unfortunately, Crane shattered the Magic Mirror with the Magic Lamp making him impossible to locate; Bufkin tries to piece it back together with James but Crane has apparently took a shard. Crane also seems to be interested in a particular magic object, but since its page was torn out of the book, Logan and Snow can't determine what it is. At this point Bluebeard comes in, enraged at how Crane has disappeared and that the office is lacking any official representatives. Bufkin remarks that he overheard Crane mention that he is going to see a black market witch at 2:00am, but that is only a few short hours away. Logan, Snow, James and Bluebeard determine that there are three possible leads to investigate; the Tweedles Office, Crane's apartment, or the Trip Trap to look for Lily's things (since Lily would have been getting her "Snow" glamours from a witch too). Bluebeard goes to Crane's apartment while Logan and James go to the Tweedles office. They find Flycatcher there working as a janitor. He eventually finds, in a secret room, an address book that has the initials (A.G.) of the witch Crane was using, but cannot determine her initials. He will also choose to offer Flycatcher a job at the Woodlands again.At the Trip Trap, Logan re-meets Grendel and the Woodsman. He, whilst conversing with a sleeping Holly, will find Holly's things also pointing him to Aunty Greenleaf. He will still need to search the other locations if this is his first decision. Logan finds the witch, Aunty Greenleaf, and they manage to trace her address. Eventually, Logan, James and Snow are pointed to Aunty Greenleaf. They enter her apartment to find a very young girl, apparently Greenleaf's daughter. After opening a Glamour Tube that the girl pleas Bigby to not open, the girl is unglamoured revealing her to be Greenleaf. She is initially un-cooperative in regards to Crane's location, but she cracks down and immediately tells that he was heading to the Pudding and Pie when Snow orders her magical tree burned to ashes since the tree was being used to make illegal glamours. Logan decides to burn the tree. Logan, Snow and James go to the Pudding N Pie to confront Crane; after walking through Georgie who says into the phone "we have a problem", they find Crane grabbing Nerissa. It is revealed that Crane had been attempting to use the Ring of Dispel he bought from Greenleaf to pierce the speech-impediment Nerissa's ribbons put on her (the ribbons keep her from speaking about her job), but as Greenleaf told them earlier, the ring is no longer magical. Unable to obtain the information, Crane is unable to use the girls to acquit himself, and Logan brings up the discovered photo of him and Lily, Crane confesses his love to Snow (who will reply stating that Crane doesn't love her). Snow announces that she doesn't believe Crane is the killer (though it is known that he embezzled from Fabletown). Crane is then marched out of the club by Jamess As the four exit the club, they find themselves cornered into the alleyway by cars; Bloody Mary and the shotgun-weilding Tweedles' brothers emerge on behalf of who they call the "Crooked Man". After Mary fails to persuade Logan to hand over Crane, the Tweedles rapidly shoot at Logan until Logan transforms into his massive, terrifying werewolf form. He charges and effortlessly overpowers them both, and kills Dum . However, Bloody Mary incapacitates Logan with a silver bullet, a werewolf's weakness. He is knocked down, and is nearly killed by the Woodsman's axe (somehow in her possession); Snow and James intervene and surrenders Crane. Mary, as the Crooked Man's hand is seen waving for Mary to return, stomps on Logan's arm inflicting a compound fracture and walks away with Crane as Logan is left incapacitated. 15. "Underneath"-In a nightmare sequence, Logan is about to be axed to death by Bloody Mary; he violently awakes to find himself being operated on by Doctor Swineheart, with Colin Snow, and James watching.The Silver Bullet Mary shot Bigby with in the previous episode is Logan's key weakness requiring an important healing practice. Eventually, Swineheart finishes. Logan then has to defend himself for Dum's brutal murder to Snow. Snow then remarks that she, as the new Deputy Mayor, will start doing things by the book, meaning unglamoured Fables must be sent to The Farm. Logan will have to decide whether or not Colin must go. Snow is called, and tells Logan that Bufkin told her that Nerissa has requested to meet Logan. Nerissa and Logan speak at the latter's office, though he is unable to derive much useful information since the ribbons on Nerissa's neck impede her from discussing anything directly. Snow arrives and tells Logan that Beauty and Beast called, and Nerissa subtly tries to tell Logan that he should pursue this lead. At their apartment, Beauty acknowledges to have taken out a loan from the Crooked Man at The Lucky Pawn run by the Jersey Devil, whilst Beast acknowledges having been doing work as a courier at the butcher shop, The Cut Above -- though he suspects it is illegal merchandise and not meat in the packages he delivers. Beast also mentions having seen Bloody Mary at the shop before. When Logan visits the butcher shop, he finds a timid man Johann there; he is quiet and puts on a facade of innocence, though Logam soon realizes that in reality, the back room of his business is being used as an illegal black market factory by the Crooked Man's crew. No sign of Bloody Mary is here. When he visits The Lucky Pawn, he finds Jack there working the register; soon enough, the Jersey Devil (arguing intensely with the Woodsman) enters. After a brief scuffle between the three, Jersey unglamours into his true form and battles Logan. Logan incapacitates him, with the help of the Woodsman, who he seems to make up with. Jersey tells Logan that the door to the Crooked Man's house alternates in location. He finds Jack arguing with Toad, and looks around the shop before the scuffle occurs.Returning to the Business Office to find Bluebeard arguing with Snow who is also arguing with Toad, Logan also decides whether or not Toad should leave for the farm. Either way, Bufkin is able to repair the Magic Mirror. When Snow and James asks for Crane, it shows Bloody Mary ordering Crane to flee to Paris and not attract Fabletown's attention as she breaks off the magic mirror's vision. When Logan asks for the Crooked Man, the mirror reveals a door in an unfamiliar location before the door relocates to another area. Knowing the location of the relocated door and that the door will relocate again soon, Logan rushes out to catch it before it moves again -- though James warns him to return the Crooked Man back alive and not executed. Logan arrives and enters the door teleporting him to the Crooked Lair, where he finds Tiny Tim acting as the bodyguard. He enters the main lounge room -- he finds Dee, , Jersey Devil, Georgie and Vivian all in the room, with the Crooked Man present as the leader. Logan refuses to shake his hand as the episode ends. 16. "Cry Wolf"- Picking up right after the last episode, Logan stands before the Crooked Man and his crew consisting of Dee , Georgie Porgie and Vivian, and the Jersey Devil. The henchman are nervous about Logan's presence, and Logan observes the Crooked Man's use of scare tactics to enforce his rule. When Logan brings up the murders, he asks The Crooked Man outright who did it, In the end, it is Georgie who killed Faith and Lily. The Crooked Man hands Georgie over to Logan, infuriating Georgie. The rest of the crew, save for Vivian, tell Georgie to leave with Logan as The Crooked Man commanded. At this point, Logan tries to grab The Crooked Man. Bloody Mary teleports to the room through a nearby mirror and attacks Logan, resulting in a full-on brawl between Logan and the henchmen. Logan defeats them one by one, mortally wounding Georgie and one of the Tweedle brothers. As Logan is fighting, a portal opens up in the back of the room which The Crooked Man and Mary leave through. Once the others are defeated, Logan chases after The Crooked Man. The fate of the surviving Tweedle(s) and the Jersey Devil are left unknown. As Logan chases the survivors outside, he witnesses Georgie and Vivian escaping in their own vehicle. As he chases after them, he transforms into his werewolf form, giving him immense strength and speed. Eventually, Logan catches up to both vehicles: the limo containing The Crooked Man and Mary, and the car containing Georgie and Vivian. When he he chooses the Crooked Man's limo, Bloody Mary slows down the limo to shake him off easily until he is knocked out, after which she drives off and escapes. After that, Logan wakes up in his human form and runs to the Pudding & Pie. There, he finds the decapitated body of Vivian and a wounded Georgie right next to her. Logan angrily asks what happened, and Georgie tells him that Vivian killed herself, and explains that she is the original "Girl with the Ribbon", and that she felt responsible for the deaths of Faith and Lily. He goes on to explain that he killed the girls because they were planning on escaping, and that the Crooked Man told him to take care of it. He tells Logan that The Crooked Man is hiding in Sheppard Metalworks. He then asks Logan to put him out of his misery. Logan decides to let him suffer, feeling like he's not worthy to kill as he's already dying. Once Logan arrives at Sheppard Metalworks, he hears Bloody Mary mocking him, and sees photos plastered about of him, James, Faith, Nerissa, and Snow. Walking through the factory, he discovers a room containing materials for producing silver bullets, where he is suddenly attacked by Bloody Mary. The Crooked Man appears and says that he has business to attend to, leaving Bloody Mary to deal with Logan. They both start to fight, but Mary gives chase and Logan follows her out of the room. Mary attacks Logan repeatedly from the shadows, darting between the many reflective metal surfaces within the factory. Eventually, she emerges and confronts him directly in her true form. Logan transforms into his lycanthropic state, as he tries to fight off hundreds of copies of Mary that she continually produces. As the copies overpower him and pin him to the ground, ruthlessly stabbing him with the shards of glass in their skin, Logan transforms into his true wolf form, immediately gaining the upper hand. After tearing apart and destroying numerous copies, he uses his "Huff and Puff" ability to blow away and destroy all of the copies, leaving only the real Bloody Mary. Jumping down on him from above, she pulls a glass shard out of her head and attempts to stab him, but Logan catches her in his jaws and shatters her into pieces, killing her.After dealing with Bloody Mary, Logan arrives at the room where The Crooked Man had been watching his fight with Mary. The Crooked Man points a revolver at Logan loaded with six silver bullets, firing one if Logan attempts any sudden or threatening movements. He asks to be brought back to Fabletown for a proper trial, so he may defend himself in front of the community. Logan decides to cuff him feeling that he's grown as a person and has developed more humanity. Logan chooses to bring him back alive, he takes the Crooked Man to the Witching Well chamber, where Snow, James who had permission to come, Bluebeard, Beauty, Beast, Johann, Aunty Greenleaf, , Holly and Grendel are waiting. When Logan arrives, everyone seems surprised that he made it, and Snow congratulates him. The crowd starts calling for the Crooked Man's execution, but Snow and James intervenes, saying that the Crooked Man deserves a trial and chance to speak. The Crooked Man then reveals to the crowd that Georgie was the murderer, and that he had nothing to do with the murders of Faith and Lily. He goes on to discuss the ways in which he has helped the people of Fabletown when the government did not, and criticizes the harsh actions taken by Logan and Snow White during their investigations. , various characters will bring up the ways in which the duo harmed them, such as burning Greenleaf's tree or tearing off Grendel's arm. Snow White then admits that she has made her share of mistakes, but that everything she does is for the better of Fabletown. Logan chimes in, reminding the crowd that he, James and Snow have been working incessantly to protect Fabletown because they truly care about their fellow fables, unlike the Crooked Man and his ruthless manipulation. As the crowd begins to turn on him, The Crooked Man contests that if he is responsible for Georgie killing Faith and Lily because Georgie was working for him at the time, then Snow is to blame for Logan´s actions, like killing Tweedle Dum or assaulting The Woodsman and Tweedle Dee during the interrogation. He establishes that there is no evidence that he ordered the girls dead, until Nerissa appears and, now able to talk since Vivian's death, retorts that she and five other girls were in the room when he gave the order. The Crooked Man denies this, but the crowd is convinced by Nerissa's testimony. While everyone debates over the proper sentence for his crimes, The Crooked Man grabs Logan with his handcuffs and drags him toward the Witching Well. Logan breaks his hold and holds him over the well. Everyone decides to leave the sentence up to him, and Logan decides to imprison him. After Crooked Man is arrested for his crimes, the other Fables are shocked that Logan didn't kill him.Later on, Logan is seen going to the Business office, where a big line of fables waits outside. James tells Bigby that Flycatcher forgot his keys and he gives them to Logan. Since Logan chose to imprison The Crooked Man, Aunty Greenleaf comes by and shows Logan the result of her work, having transformed him into a crow and imprisoned him in a cage. She gives the cage to Logan to take to the farm. Logan brings a case of beers to his apartment to share with Collin. Nerissa comes to say goodbye to Logan, who notices she is still wearing her ribbon. She tells him that she can't bring herself to simply forget everything that transpired, and then reveals that she had not been entirely truthful with him about the deaths of Faith and Lily. She goes on to tell Logan that she, Faith, and Lily had a plan to escape from the Pudding & Pie, but Faith compromised things when she stole the picture of Crane and Lily. Knowing this could lead to serious trouble with The Crooked Man, Nerissa revealed the photo and Faith's plan to Georgie. She admits that she never heard The Crooked Man directly order the deaths of the girls, as she only heard him tell Georgie to "take care" of things (which, despite different wording, she still believes to have implied killing them). Logan is frustrated by the fact that she lied, but she assures him that The Crooked Man needed to pay for his crimes, and that Logan, Snow and James are better for the town, despite what others might say. Nerissa then admits that she was the one who put the girls' heads on the doorsteps of the Woodlands to get Logan´s attention. Before leaving, she comments that Logan is not as bad everyone says he is. Suddenly, Logan recalls that Faith said the exact same before her death, and several past conversations regarding Faith, Nerissa, and the use of glamours play out in Logan's head, raising the possibility that Nerissa might actually be a glamoured Faith (or that the Faith seen in Episode 1 was in fact glamoured Nerissa). In light of this epiphany, Logan decides to chase after her ending in a cliffhanger for the next season. Category:Fables Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:CW Shows Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44